Dying wish
by mambrino
Summary: James is in the hospital dying of Cancer. He has one last wish, Can Kendall fulfill it? now a two shot. I couldn't just let him die. WARNING character death. Slash Kendall/James. Just read the next chapter. something good happens.
1. Chapter 1

**James and Kendall are around the age of 19**

* * *

"Kenny?'' James asked the tall blond sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed.

"Yes?'' he responded

"Tell me the story of how we met again.'' James said. Kendall leaned forward and began the story.

* * *

The first day of third grade. A time when people start to really form friendships, at least that's what a small Kendall thought. _"Maybe I can make an actual friend this year.''_Kendall said to himself.

The blond made his way to the classroom, almost regretting it. He never had a true friend before. Nothing terrified him more than being a loser his whole life. No one really liked the things he liked, like hockey or music. He took a seat that had his name on the desk. no one else sat there he was alone at the table. He glanced around the room when his eyes stopped at small brunette boy sitting at another table. He looked nice, but Kendall was kinda scared to approach him, so he stayed in his seat waiting for the teacher to come in and begin the lesson

**~Time skip~**

Lunch time came quicker than Kendall expected. Before he new it the class was headed out for recces. Kendall crossed the playground and started to gently swing on the swing set. Suddenly he heard a small cry come from behind him. the boy turned his head to look and was horrified by what he saw.  
Two kids stood at either side of the boy he had seen earlier. Another one stood in front of him throwing punches at him. Kendall jumped off the swing and ran towards them.

"Let him go!" Kendall yelled, causing the boys to turn around.

"Or what?'' the tallest asked. Before they could even react, Kendall had thrown the two that held the brunette down and then pushed back the tallest to the ground. The group scrambled away. The blond turned around to find the brunette on the ground. Kendall bent down to look at him.

"You okay?'' The blond asked. The shorter boy looked up, tears running down his face. Kendall didn't know why but he pulled the boy into a hug and rubbed his back. After what felt like forever the brunette's tears finally ceased.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"No problem, the names Kendall. you?'' He questioned.

''J-'' was all that he could get out before two kids came running up to him.

"Hey James, sorry we were gone so long Logie forgot his lunchbox.'' An over excited Latino boy said.

"That's okay.'' James said.

"Who's this.'' The raven haired boy asked.

"This is my new friend Kendall, He saved me from Dak and Jett.'' James said.

"Oh good, I'm Logan and this is Carlos.'' Logan explained

"What do you like to do?'' Carlos asked.

"Well I-I like to play hockey.'' Kendall told them

"Awesome! So do we.'' James shouted.

"maybe we could go on the ice sometime.'' Logan said, Kendall nodded.

"Hey you want to hang out at my house after school, if it's okay with your mom?'' James asked Kendall.

"Sure.'' The blond said

* * *

"That's how we met.'' Kendall finished the story and looked at James.

"You know after all those years I still don't have an answer for why you never came over that day.'' James said, teasing Kendall

"I told you, my mom scared our cat into a tree and I had to get it down.'' Kendall sighed.

''Mmhmm.'' James hummed. "You know I..."

Kendall looked up to see Jame's eyes begin to close, his heartbeat beginning to slow

"James? James? James!.'' Kendall yelled.

James opened his eyes one last time before he whispering his dying words. "You know I will always love you.'' And slowly he slipped into the darkness waiting him.

* * *

**So I've been really depressed lately and decided to write this. I don't know if I should write another chapter with a happy ending, like James coming back to life after the doctors try to save him, but for right now it's staying a one shot. Tell me what you think I should do**


	2. Chapter 2

James felt like he was finally at peace. His body didn't hurt anymore, his head wasn't killing him anymore, he felt happy. But something felt wrong. He felt like he was missing something. Before he could question why, he saw a blinding white light appear in front of him. When the light dimmed, standing before him was his grandmother.

"Grandma!" James yelled as he ran into her arms

"Jamie, is that you?'' She asked while giving him a hug.

"Yes, it's me. I can't believe it. Your here.'' He said happily

"Well yes, but why are you?'' She questioned

"I don't know. But I feel so much better.''

"James, you don't belong here. You weren't supposed to give up. I can hear someone calling for you.'' She said to him. James quieted for a moment and listed. Sure enough he heard a very familiar voice calling his name. suddenly he recognized that voice; Kendall

"Kendall.'' He whispered.

"Yes he's calling for you.'' She replied

"Wait how do you know him?'' James looked at her confused

"James I met him before I passed on. And I still watch over you sometimes.'' She explained quietly.

"Oh, why does he sound so sad. Doesn't he know I'm not in pain anymore?'' James asked

"Well yes, but you are the love of his life. I would hear his prayers sometimes. You were his entire world. Losing someone you love is extremely hard to cope with.'' She said. James really didn't like hearing that. But knowing that Kendall loved him so much made him feel loved.

"James you need to make a choice. You can come with me or you can go back and be with him like you were supposed to be.'' James stayed silent for a moment. Yeah it felt really nice to not be in pain for once, but he knew Kendall needed him. He couldn't give up now. Not after all he had fought for.

"I want to go back.'' James replied firmly.

"Alright, but if you go back and give up again, you won't have a choice anymore if you die again.'' She informed him.

"Okay, I just know Kendall needs me. I love him to much.'' James spoke softly

"I knew you two would end up with each other. Tell my other grandson I love him.'' She said. James smiled to himself before the room began to dim.

* * *

James' eyes fluttered opened as bright light filled his eyes. He scrunched his eyes and looked away. The tall brunette noticed a tall figure in the corner of the room, laying on a hard chair.

"K-Kendall?'' James rasped out

"James!" Kendall practically yelled, running over to him.

"How long have I been out?'' He asked, turning so he could see the blonde better.

''Three weeks.'' Kendall replied. "Jamie, I missed you so much.'' Kendall whispered. James studied the slightly shorter boy and noticed the tear tracks lining his face.

"Oh Kenny, com'ere.'' James said as he pulled Kendall into the bed with him.

"I-I almost l-lost you. I th-thought my life was over. I c-can't live without y-you.'' Kendall Sobbed while kissing the brunette's head.

"Shh, I'm okay now. I feel a lot better. I don't know why, but I'm glad I do.'' James hugged Kendall close to himself while Kendall continued to cry and sob.

"Shh Kenny, I'm okay now.'' James looked up and wiped a tear away with the pad of his thumb, then gently leaned into Kendall; connecting their lips together. They moved in perfect sync. They broke apart when much needed air left their bodies. Kendall calmed down and just sat their holding _his_ James and rocking him back and forth. Kendall was the first one to break the silence

"While you were still unconscious The doctor found a tumor on your brain. They took you into surgery about a week ago and removed it. After it was removed they did some more test. He came and talked to me yesterday. He said that you were finally cancer free, then it was just a waiting game to see if you would wake up.'' James looked up and stared at him in shock.

"You mean it's gone?'' He asked unconvinced.

"Yes, baby after your long battle with cancer, it's finally gone.'' Kendall said as he pecked James on the lips.

"Oh my god, I'm cancer free. Thank you so much grandma.'' James cheered

"What?'' Kendall questioned very confused.

"Nothing, oh and by the way my grandmother says she loves you and she knew we would end up together.'' Kendall just stared at him, then just shook his head. All that mattered was that James was alive and awake.

"So what happens now?'' James asked Kendall

"Well they said once you wake up they would do a cat scan of your head then, if you were clear, you could come home. And I can finally be with the person I was always meant to be with.'' Kendall whispered the last part

"What do you mean? I know we live together, but we're not married yet.'' James looked at Kendall confused.

"I know this is probably not how you wanted this to happen but...'' Kendall slipped out of the bed and got down on one knee. ''James Thomas Diamond, will you marry me?'' Kendall asked. James almost jumped out of the bed to tackle Kendall, but the blonde stood up and hugged him already knowing the answer.

"Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes!'' James yelled.

"Good, because I'm not about to let go anytime soon.'' Kendall replied.

''I love you. I love you so much.'' James repeated over and over.

"I love you too.'' Kendall whispered, letting a tear slip down his cheek.

* * *

Well this is not were the story ends. James was check again just to make sure the cancer was completely gone and sure enough it was. He got checked out and got to go home. James was very surprised to walk through the door and see all his friends and family gathered around waiting for them. Lots of hugs and happy tears where shed. But that wasn't the only time happy tears and hugs were shared. About five months later they got married and to say it was a beautiful wedding was an understatement. It was amazing. It was now almost a year later since everything had happened

The tall brunette laid outside on a blanket, just watching the stars, when he felt someone lay next to him and wrap their arms around him. He looked up and saw beautiful green eyes starring at him.

"Hey.'' James said

"Hey.'' Kendall replied

"Whatcha doin?'' Kendall asked

"Nothing much, just thinking bout everything and nothing at all.'' James responded

''What did you mean when you thanked your grandmother when you woke up?'' Kendall questioned, remembering that night.

"Well when I had passed on, my grandmother met me up there and she told me how much you loved me and I could hear your cries. I just couldn't leave you like that. She said you prayed for me everyday. That's something I couldn't walk away from. And she told me to tell you that she loved you. She was always supportive of me.'' James explained.

"Well I'm glad she said that, otherwise I don't know if I would be holding you in my arms right now. I love you Jamie.'' Kendall said as he pulled James into a kiss.

"Love you too.'' James rested his head on Kendall's strong chest, knowing he would be just fine with his husband beside him.

* * *

**Okay so I really couldn't just let James die. I mean he just so amazing and I didn't want Kendall all sad. Well there you go, hope you liked it.**

~Mambrino~


End file.
